


A Similar Arrangement

by robbiebabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Jensen takes advantage of Rob's newfound availability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended to those depicted herein, only love.

“Tell me you would say no to, basically, any of them, Rob.“

“I would say no to- I mean, if Rich-”

“You wouldn’t say no to Rich.”

Rob pauses. Winces. “No. I guess I wouldn’t,” he concedes.

“Hey, we’ve talked about this for a long time. As long as we come home to each other, it’s all good, but you and I both know sometimes that’s not enough. We got married so young, and I can’t believe how lucky I was to find you. But you want this so much, I can tell you do. And, to be honest, so do I.” She holds his face in her hands gently and looks into his eyes. “I think we’re secure enough in our relationship and our love for each other that we can trust that no one is ever going to threaten that. Yeah?“

“We _are_ , but-”

“I just don’t want us to go through life with any regrets.”

“I know.” He smiles, kind of sadly, at her.

“So? Are we agreed?“

“Are _you_ sure?”

“Yes, Rob.“

“Okay then,” he laughs, which sets her off, and it’s… relief.  
  
  
*****  
**   
  
He’s not sure what to do with all these new opportunities theoretically at his disposal. Then one thing leads to another and he’s literally jumping into Jensen’s arms on stage. Jensen’s strength, his steadfastness, his confidence, it’s immensely attractive. Normally he hates being reminded of all that, but today, despite the fact that nothing has _really_ changed, he feels a thrill go through him and there’s buzz that stays under his skin even after he’s gone off stage. He tries to tell himself that nothing’s going to happen now just because it suddenly _could_.

After they play Jared and Jensen off the stage and take a break for themselves, Rob finds himself engulfed in Jensen’s arms from behind. He’s on his way back to the greenroom.

“Great intro today,” Jensen says, one arm around Rob’s waist and the other around his shoulders.

Rob has to suppress a shiver. “Isn’t it always?” he says in response and leans back into Jensen’s embrace a little as to not appear too tense.

“Everything alright with you? Been a while since we talked,” Jensen says, finally letting go and allowing him to turn around to face the taller man. But now he has to look up at him as they talk, which may be worse than the physical contact.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he says, cursing himself for how shaky he sounds. The permission he came here with is coloring how he looks at his friend, and he feels like a shitty person for it.

“How’s Mollie?” Jensen asks, as if he’s prodding for something.

“Mollie?” Rob’s surprised at the subject, but tries to mask it. “She’s good. She just took out some vacation time so she’s been home with the kids. Why?” That’s more along the lines of how he wants to sound.

Jensen looks sort of contemplative, he realizes. “Just,” Jensen begins. “Mollie spoke with Danneel the other day. About what you guys decided.”

Rob feels himself freeze into place. “Excuse me?“

Jensen looks amused and bashful at the same time. “Well, it just so happens that Danneel and I have a similar arrangement,” he says, almost casually.

Rob’s not proud of the mental images that flood his mind at that precise second. “Oh really?” he says, high-pitched and incredulous. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands but finally puts them on his hips.

“Yeah, look, I know this is kinda awkward,” Jensen gestures between them and seems to hesitate. “But, uh, apparently Mollie made it sound like maybe you’d be interested in making something happen.”

“You make it sound like a business transaction,” Rob says, suddenly so detached from what’s happening that he can crack jokes instead of just staring at his friend speechlessly.

“I mean, correct me if I’m wrong.” Jensen looks at him with wide eyes, and seems to almost hold his breath while waiting for Rob to say something.

Rob instinctively takes a step back. “I- uh-” He giggles loudly before shutting himself up. He’s going to look like a crazy person. He sees that Jensen is starting to backpedal.

“It’s completely fine if you don’t-” Jensen starts, and Rob has to stop him now or he’ll lose his nerve.

“No, it’s not- I do- want that.” He hears himself saying. That could probably have been smoother.

There’s an immediate change in Jensen, his expression and his posture. “Yeah?” He licks his lips, which makes Rob look at them.

“Yeah,” he says back. There’s a beat of charged silence between them, during which Rob has time to freak out completely. He doesn’t feel prepared for this.

“I’ve got another night booked at this hotel, I can fly out tomorrow morning,” Jensen says.

“Okay,” he says, dazed. Can’t quite make himself meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Okay,” Jensen says back, seemingly pleased with himself. He walks forward to envelop Rob in his arms, one arm curled around Rob’s waist.

This is uncharted territory, this is scary and exhilarating at the same time, and Rob doesn’t know what to expect. Instead of something crazy, though, Jensen just says softly that he has no expectations and he doesn’t care what happens or doesn’t happen tonight. Strangely that makes Rob feel immensely relieved and he relaxes into Jensen’s embrace finally.

“This is strange,” he says, referring to the whole situation more so than the hug.

Jensen leans them up against the wall of the hallway. “Been kind of wanting to do it for a long time,” he admits.

“What, hug?” Rob says and huffs a little. The two of them have always been very huggy with each other, so this isn’t strictly anything out of the ordinary.

“No, this,” Jensen says instead, and his eyes flicker down to Rob’s lips and back up again, and he tilts Rob’s head up as he leans down, kissing him.

Once his brain catches up to what’s happening, Rob kisses back, grabbing at the back of Jensen’s neck to keep him close, and before he knows it minutes have passed and Jensen has him pressed tight against the wall with his thigh pressing up against Rob’s hardness. Rob hears himself moan in between kisses, which seems to make Jensen stop. He doesn’t step away, just stops kissing him and moving his body. His thigh is still pressed against Rob, giving him just enough stimulation to stop himself from going crazy, but not enough, not enough at all.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Jensen says, his voice raspier than normal.

Rob can’t help but rock slightly against Jensen’s thigh, his body not getting the idea to let this go. He’s surprised at Jensen’s response, pressing closer, a little hitch in his breath.

Suddenly they hear voices floating down the hallway. “Okay, now we really gotta go,” Jensen says and grabs Rob quickly to lead him by the shoulder away from the direction where the voices are coming from.

Rob realizes Jensen is leading him back toward the bathrooms, which is probably a good idea. He takes a few deep breaths and by the time they get there he’s feeling a little more himself. He splashes some water on his face while Jensen stands diagonally behind him, leaning against the wall. “Is this- are you okay?” Jensen asks, as Rob turns around after dabbing his face with a paper towel.

“Yeah,” Rob says, and laughs a little. “I’m good.”

Jensen huffs a laugh and looks down, blushing a little. It makes him look bashful, which is incredibly endearing. Rob assumes this, or at least the fact that it progressed so fast, caught the other man as off guard as it did him, and that makes him feel a little more at ease.

There’s no one else in the bathroom, which is why Rob feels comfortable approaching Jensen and wrapping his arms around his middle. He’s unused to looking up at his partner, but he suspects that the ‘looking up through your eyelashes’ thing probably works quite well for him, judging by the way Jensen’s eyes cloud over after a few long moments of eye contact.

Just as Jensen starts to move forward, Rob takes a swift step back. “I’ll see you tonight,” he says with a smirk, only pausing for a second before he leaves the bathroom. He’s past freaking out at this point. He can’t believe that just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a lot better, but I guess it could be a lot worse too. I'd be very grateful for any feedback.

It’s become a thing, now, that they joke about Rob’s nerves and his height and his stature. He doesn’t mind those jokes, hell, he’s the one who really started them. He knows that if delivered well, they always make people laugh, and it’s been in his bag of tricks ever since his standup days. It’s become part of his persona in front of the fans in a more pervasive way than he was expecting, though, and something about it rubs him the wrong way sometimes.

It’s not that he doesn’t know how to laugh at himself. He does. It’s more that he finds it so incredibly ironic. Because, though the jokes are disparaging in nature, he has never felt disparaged by his size in itself. Being shorter than average for a guy, being the guy who doesn’t always bother to pretend to be tough, being the guy who sometimes wears his emotions and insecurities a little too much on his sleeve, that has never bothered him. It’s never been a thing that he’s disliked about himself.

He thinks about this while he’s wrapping up his photo ops Sunday afternoon, knowing that Jensen will be waiting for him tonight, and he wants what Rob wants, and this is something they’re allowed to do. He thinks about how Jensen is bigger than him, can pick him up just like that, like he had earlier today onstage. Really that’s a big reason why the never ending joke about his height is so ridiculous. Because it turns Rob on, to be smaller than his partner. It turns him on to be held down by someone stronger than him. It turns him on to be _manhandled_. He’s known this about himself for a very long time, but recently he’s been thinking about it more, allowing himself to think about it more. He feels something burn under his skin just at the thought of seeing Jensen later.

He’s grateful that by now photo ops are over and he’s more or less the only one left, waiting around in the green room for Jensen to text him that he’s done for the day. When he gets that text what feels like an indeterminable amount of time later he makes his way over to Jensen’s room on steady legs. 

Still his hands are shaking, when he reaches out to knock on the door, but then his hands are usually shaking, so he doesn’t think that holds any particular significance.

When Jensen opens the door, his hair is still damp and he’s got a towel wrapped around his hips. “Hey,” he says, casually. When Rob just stands there, dumbfounded, Jensen rolls his eyes and pulls him into the room, closing the door behind them and crowding him up against it immediately. “You still good, about this?” He murmurs, a hand on either side of him but not touching him just yet. 

“Yeah,” Rob manages, a little overwhelmed by the sight of his friend. “Can I-?” he says and reaches a hand out to Jensen’s shoulder, the unspoken question being _can I touch you like this_. Jensen responds by moving closer, humming low in his throat. Rob’s hands land on his shoulder, but he moves them down his chest and his stomach, and it’s somewhat of a caress. Rob wonders if Jensen’s goosebumps are due to his touch or if it’s just the cold from stepping out of the shower.

As soon as they make eye contact Jensen leans in to kiss him. The transition from being friends to being friends _who do this_  feels surprisingly smooth, and Rob realizes with a start that that’s because they’ve been building up to this for a long time. This is not a new thing for Jensen any more than it is for Rob. It makes him bolder, as he curls into Jensen’s body and allows him to deepen the kiss. Abruptly Jensen presses him against the door and attaches his mouth to Rob’s neck, licking and sucking while he busies his fingers with unbuttoning Rob’s shirt. Before he knows it Jensen has slid the shirt down his arms and Rob has exactly zero time to feel inadequate before Jensen sinks to his knees before him. Jensen looks up at him with a question, hands braced on his belt buckle with the meat of his palms accidentally grazing his erection. 

“Please,” Rob breathes, putting his hand lightly on the side of Jensen’s head and thinking of nothing but those lips wrapped around him, like _he_ of all people is worthy of that. 

As soon as Jensen pulls him out and puts his hands on him, he hears himself make noises he doesn’t quite recognize. Jensen kisses and nips at his thigh while he pulls Rob’s jeans all the way down, but turns to his cock with a slow lick from the base all the way to the head. Rob shivers and sighs “Jensen,” as his friend licks at the tip of his cock before taking it in his mouth almost all the way. Rob’s breath catches in his throat and he tugs harder at Jensen’s hair while trying not to buck into his mouth.

He realizes that this is his friend who he’s known for years and who’s supported him unconditionally through difficult times that is currently opening his throat in order to take his cock as deeply as possible, and that thought very nearly makes him come right then. He can’t stop himself from whimpering but then whispers frantically “Jay, Jay,” and pulls on his hair to get him off his dick because he doesn’t want this to end yet.

Jensen complies and gets up on his feet to give Rob what can only be described as an absolutely filthy, open-mouthed kiss that has Rob clinging to him and panting into his mouth.

While they were kissing Jensen must have gotten rid of the towel, because when he grabs onto Rob’s thighs and lifts him into his arms there’s nothing separating them. “I’ve got you.”

Rob wraps his legs tightly around his friend’s waist, not missing a beat, and searches out his mouth again. One of Jensen’s hands slide under his ass while the other holds onto his back, as he walks unencumbered into the room and throws Rob down onto the bed. He crawls on top of Rob and kisses him hard into the bed. 

Rob can’t see what Jensen’s hands are doing but it feels like they’re everywhere at once, leaving burning trails all across his skin. He’s pushing on Jensen’s shoulder to try and turn them over when Jensen grabs both his hands and pins them above his head. Rob couldn’t get out of it even if he wanted to, and that thought goes straight to his dick. 

Jensen is looming over him, moves so that they’re pressed together and Rob feels his erection slide against Jensen’s. He hears himself make a small noise of pleasure despite his efforts to contain it. He doesn’t want to appear too vulnerable, but at the same time that’s what has him so desperate.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Jensen says reverently. 

“Shut up,” he breathes, no real heat behind his words. 

“You are,” he insists. “Did I ever tell you hard it makes me to watch you perform?” He leans in to suck marks into Rob's neck. Rob wants to pull himself free, needs to touch Jensen, but when he tests Jensen’s hold on his arms he’s met with firm resistance; no leeway. 

“Did I ever tell you that as hot as you are on stage, being a rockstar, I can’t take my eyes off you no matter where we are? That I wanna touch you every time I see you, just to say hi, just to make you feel good,” he kisses Rob a few times, slower, gentler than before.

Rob can only let him, both words and touches sinking in to his skin and making him thrum with desire for this man on top of him.

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” Jensen murmurs eventually, and Rob’s hips move up of their own accord, and that’s it, he’s done. 

“Jensen, Jensen, let me go,” he says, half drunk with arousal and half panicked. It must be there in his voice because Jensen lets up immediately, and through sheer willpower Rob turns them over and straddles his friend. Before he knows it he’s moved down along Jensen’s torso and is nuzzling his cock, getting his lips around it and taking him as deep into his mouth as he can. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen bucks into his mouth and it makes him gag a little, and it’s been a long time since he’s done this but he still remembers what to do. He hums a little, knows that that will feel good, and uses one hand to run up Jensen’s chest and over his nipple, and the other to gently tease his perineum.

Jensen twitches underneath him. “Fuck,” he says, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Rob, Robbie, please. I’m gonna-"

Rob just hums in response, causing Jensen to curse again.

“Come up here,” he says, unexpectedly, and pulls a little on Rob’s sweat-damp hair. Rob lets go and crawls back up, letting Jensen claim his mouth in another all-consuming kiss, until he feels Jensen’s hand wrap around both their cocks and stroke them simultaneously. Their heavy breathing fills up the room, and Rob is closer than he thought he was. As soon as he adds his hand on top of Jensen’s, he only has to grind his hips down a few more times before he’s coming, his face buried in the crook of Jensen’s neck, his breathy cry slightly muffled. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Jensen tells him, his left hand tugging on Rob’s hair while his right continues to stroke them both. Just as it gets to be too much, Jensen explodes, his come mixing with Rob’s on both their stomachs. He frantically moves his hands to cup Rob’s face, guiding him to his lips to give him one last, searing kiss before Rob collapses partly on top of him, confident that Jensen won’t mind his weight. 

Rob feels his pulse slow. A giddy sensation bubbles up inside him. “Oh man,” he says. He lays one arm around Jensen’s waist and is reminded of how sticky they both are.

Jensen chuckles above him. “I wanna do that again,” he says, smile evident in his voice.

Rob smiles against Jensen’s collarbone. “You’re gonna have to give me a minute.” A minute passes, in content silence. “Did you really mean that?” he asks, tilting his head up to look at Jensen’s face.

“What?” 

Rob feels embarrassed for asking now. “About the- the things you said?"

Jensen runs his hand up and down Rob’s back gently. “Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” he says, not looking at him. 

Rob gets up, and lays his head on the pillow next to Jensen’s, to see him better. It means they’re not on top of each other anymore, but with how warm and sweaty they are, Rob feels like that’s a good thing. He’s starting to feel a little uncomfortable with how naked he is, now that Jensen is just Jensen again, even though it’s different.  “I see it in you too, you know,” Rob says earnestly. “You don’t want people to know, but you’re just as tactile as I am.” 

Jensen raises his eyebrows at him. “Am I? I don’t know.” 

“Hmm,” Rob hums noncommittally in response, not wanting to insist even though he knows he’s right. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he says while he’s getting up, throwing a quick smile at Jensen before going into the bathroom. He hears Jensen sigh.

“Can I join you or would that be weird?” 

Rob chuckles, still feeling warm all over, but pleasantly so. “Please join me,” he says, and turns the water on.

He doesn’t know how they will act around each other from now on, if this will change their friendship in any way, but he figures that’s a worry for another day.


End file.
